Sad Beautiful Tragic
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Courtney has been left heartbroken after Duncan cheated on her with Gwen so she does one thing to get the pain out: she sings. SONGFIC FOR SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT! R&R!


**Hey all! This song is copyrighted by Taylor Swift from "Red", I just thought it fit Courtney! Enjoy and review! (For full affect listen to song while reading)**

_Sad_ _Beautiful_ _Tragic_

_Duncney_ _Angst_ _Songfic_

All was quiet except for the rain of both from the clouds and from the eyes of a young girl who had experienced the fullest impact of heartbreak. The sadness made noises of loneliness and the sound of her empty, angelic, broken, heart dropping lower every second filled only certain ears with the emotion.  
Courtney Isabelle Taylor remembered the sound of her equally pained friend, Trent's guitar pieces and they mixed with the tension of the heartfall inside her. The music man was there in an illusion that was created out of sadness. Courtney watched him play carefully. Trent's usually happy strums were now waves of despair that poured out of the wooden instrument in heavy downfalls. The memories came flooding back into the girls mind. Then a melodiously lugubrious, yet angel worthy sound came out of the girls mouth. Courtney sang.

"Long hand written note, deep in your pocket. Words how little they mean when your a little too late..."

The delinquent was never one for sappy gestures or romantic ones for that matter but the CIT remembered one particular letter that she had received about a week after Total Drama World Tour. She had never wanted to see, hear, or speak the name Duncan Kemp again but when she saw it scrawled on the envelope that was addressed to her, Courtney immediately felt many different emotions wash over her. It was a letter unseen by anyone but Duncan and later, Gwen and Courtney. It was a letter that he had written out of pure will that pledged his so called undying love for his ex-Princess. It was everything she'd wanted to hear but why send it now? On the back of the letter it said: "Gwen told me to get rid of it." In a familiar handwriting. Courtney kept the letter but yearned for it earlier in the life of their relationship. Now it was too words meant nothing to the girl as she went on with her song.

"I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket. Good girls hopeful they'll be and long they will wait."

It took effort to keep going in the competition after he left in Egypt. She had kept all things of him close like her carved wooden skull, pictures, videos, and a locket with their pictures that Duncan had given her. With Geoff's help, he had made it just in time for their anniversary. They wouldn't have anymore anniversaries. Now she would wait like the ghost of the former good girl she was for a bad boy who changed her and who would never come back. He had just loved transforming the good girl. Courtney could see it.  
She'd have to wait a very long time to see a happy ending...if one ever came. She hoped he would come back. Courtney held back tears as she sang the chorus.

"We had a beautiful, magic, love affair. What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair."

Courtney had always loved to think back to the night when everything was perfect. Of when CITs and delinquents were together in a somewhat evil, vengeful happiness. This was called love in their eyes.  
At least it was in one of their eyes.  
It was a way of magic, how they came together. Most would shoo each other away or actually not feel a burning desire towards one another. It was a beautiful story to watch unfold. It was a tragical unfair ending. Duncan and Gwen didn't seem to care. Courtney grabbed her pillow from the other end of her bed and squeezed it as "Trent" continued to play the next verse which she would join in.

"In dreams, I'll meet you in warm conversation and we both wake, in lonely beds in different cities."

During the course of the night that was being pictured in song, Courtney had slowly cried herself to sleep with the help of the music man who was near the window, never ceasing the gentle strums of the sad instrument.  
Her dream was surprisingly pleasant for such a terrible night of event.  
The CIT was in her purple princess gown that she loved so much and she was stretched out across the couch downstairs in her living room that Duncan and her would always cuddle and watch movies on. She was distressed and crying, her face wet with tears but a familiar voice and a familiar touch soothed her. "Princess...it's all okay. I'm here." It said calmly. "Promise you'll never leave..." Courtney literally choked with a voice like rust. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Never."  
The heaven like mystique vanished quickly with the flourish of tear shut eyelids opening but the dream was forever fixated in her mind. Courtney had to remind herself he wasn't here...he wasn't here in this room with her even if she thought so. Duncan was far away possibly with family in an outer part if the country yet she knew that he was staring out his window from his bed at a rainy cityscape and maybe, just maybe he cried for his Princess.

"And time, is taking it's sweet time erasing you."

Why couldn't she just forget?! Why couldn't she move on?! She knew she had boys lining up for her yet she just couldn't leave. A certain place and a certain time awaited her somewhere and then Duncan would be done grinding every last heartstring of Courtney. The punk would be gone from her thoughts forever and maybe she would try to hook up with Justin, Trent, or since she was halfway desperate, Cody. She knew this wouldn't ever happen but her rapid heart and imagination had tricked her into loving Duncan and trusting Gwen, why couldn't it trick her into this state? The next painful yet true line was sung.

"And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me..."

The thing that maybe hurt Courtney the most was that he hated her now. He DESPISED her. He liked HAROLD MORE THAN HER.  
She couldn't take that if she ever saw him, Gwen and him would spit on the ground or throw stuff at her. Courtney had done an endorsement ad for a magazine with Heather, Bridgette, and Sierra since the four normally stayed together and tried to cope with the aftermath of World Tour together and Cody and Sierra had found Duncan and Gwen sabotaging only Courtney's picture on any magazine in Canada that they could find. Devil horns, stink lines, blood, facial hair, or anything else they could think up. She pretended to hate him but she couldn't...what did she ever do to be this hated in the first place?! The CIT was in the same boat of Trent. Not the dreaded boat of losers, the horrible boat of heartbreak and cast-asides.

"Cause we had, a beautiful magic love affair. What a sad beautiful tragic love affair"

Courtney knew it wouldn't have lasted forever but why did it have to end like THIS? There must've been nearly 10.000 easier ways to let her down and still that wouldn't make much of a difference. The forlorn girl felt sharp pains of agony and death pierce through the final wall of her heart and she moaned out it pure, agonizing, heartache. She wished Duncan was there to hear Trent's guitar strum along with her pain, creating more emotion with every pluck. She was going to speak her mind and the CIT and the music man knew somehow the two betraying lovers would hear them. The heartbroken plowed on into the most heartfelt words of the whole song.

"Distance"

They were so far away.

"Timing"

Why had she been there?

"Breakdown"

She couldn't do it anymore.

"Fighting"

It had never been so horrible.

"Silence"

A deafening noise.

"The train runs off it's tracks"

They were haywire and destroyed.

"Kiss me try to fix it"

The damage had been done.

"Could you just try to listen?"

He would never understand!

"Hang up"

It was over.

"Give up"

Please don't give up.

"For the life of us we can't get back"

They would never be the same...

Courtney and Trent were nearly done for.

"A beautiful magic love affair."

They empowered themselves.

"What a sad...beautiful tragic,  
beautiful tragic, beautiful!"

Courtney sang out with all the remaining power she could muster. She expressed her true feelings that would knock Duncan and Gwen right down. Her and Trent were unstoppable. Unstoppable and broken.

"Oh we had a beautiful magic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic love affair!"

The girl sang while her moans came to accompany. It wasn't just her singing, it was her with her heart, her spirit, her mind, and her power. Trent played on just as strong with his army as they sealed their fate.

"We had, a beautiful magic love  
affair-"

Duncan and Gwen somewhere had stopped what they were doing and questioned themselves. They glanced at each other and they swore they could hear something. Courtney and Trent smiled at each other.

"What a sad beautiful tragic love affair..."

**Woo! I want it thank all of you who read to the end! I feel so bad for Court and Trent but I'm happy Gwuncan broke up! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
